Chocolate Trail
by Tomo Potter
Summary: It's valentines day, and Remus' special someone has left him a delicious and heartwarming surprise. RLSB, so fluffy you'll be vomiting kittens for awhile.


A/N: Happy assing love day. It's another lonely valentines for Tomo, but I'll make up for it with some good old fashioned Sirius/Remus, just like last year. Woooo.

Dedicated: To both of my valentines-who-almost-were. Fuck you. Also to my Sirius, who I continue to love regardless. And Remus loves you too. Haha.

Warning: ENOUGH CUTENESS TO KILL HELLO KITTY.

Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to JKR. Valentines belongs to card and candy companies. Love belongs to everyone. Enjoy it people, even if you don't have anyone special to be with. Tomo loves you all so very very very much. Never forget that.

Poem credits: All but the last poem found at 1lovepoems . com. "A Gentle Touch" by Danyka A. Hoover, "Passion Embrace" by Little Wolf Dancing (I changed two words in this poem, "Breasts" to "Skin" and "Hymen" to "Prostate" to make it make more sense -.-) , "My Eternity" by Gabriel Lombard, "Whenever He Is There" by Monique, "This Porcelain Rose" by Amy Sculley Barnes, "Soul Reflection" by Jade, and "Surreal", by Ebbe Perales. If you are any of those people, and you want your poem off, just come hit me with a trout, k? I think you're all fantastic poets btw, you certainly sent chills up my spine. The last poem is by me, obviously. I'm totally not that shitty at poetry, but Sirius is. Haha.

**Chocolate Trail**

Remus' amber eyes snapped open the second the scent of it hit his nose.

Rich, creamy, sweet, delicious_chocolate._

It was sitting right in front of him on the mattress, tempting and succulent, just begging to be savoured. Remus extended one hand from under his warm covers into the freezing world beyond to snatch the chocolate, popping it into his mouth, before sliding his hand back into the comforting heat. He rolled the chocolate around his tongue. It was delicious, creamy, and was melting right down his throat exquisitely. It was gone all too soon, and when Remus' eyes opened again, pulling himself out of the chocolate induced bliss, he saw it.

The chocolate had been sitting on a pink note.

Curious, Remus got the note, shivering as the icy air slipped through the gap around his arm, freezing every inch of his body. He looked at the note, smiling when he read the familiar script.

_Follow me. x_

Slipping the note safely into his pyjama pocket, Remus pulled himself out of bed, wincing at the cold. Shivering slightly, he looked around the room, smiling when he saw another chocolate by the furnace, where his warmest dressing gown had been heated nicely. He picked up the chocolate, savouring it as he read the note.

_Wear it. x_

Remus slipped on the toasty warm dressing gown, and headed to the door of the dorm, where he spied the next chocolate. His slippers were beside it, and Remus checked his watch while he put the chocolate in his mouth. It was only 5:30 in the morning. He groaned slightly. Goddamn, Remus was never a morning person.

He picked up the note, sliding his feet into the cushy slippers at the same time.

_Wear these too. x_

He opened the door, heading down the dorm stairs towards the silent common room. At the bottom of the stairs was another chocolate, sitting there undisturbed. Remus ate this one too, while reading the note. It wasn't directions anymore, but a short love poem.

_A gentle brush of his fingers,  
Sending shivers down my spine.  
In the love I see in his eyes,  
Is a love that equals mine._

_He greets me with a smile,_  
_And leaves me with a kiss._  
_If he were to ever leave me,_  
_I couldn't imagine what I'd miss._

_Maybe it's his touch,_  
_Or the way he makes me feel._  
_But whatever it is,_  
_I'm head over heels. x_

Remus blushed slightly as he read, exquisite chocolate ignored in his mouth while he focused on the poem, which was far sweeter than any chocolate could be. He put it in his pocket with the others, a vacant smile still on his lips and pleasure flowing through him as he moved into the common room. The next chocolate took him awhile to find, placed atop the fireplace. He almost ignored the chocolate this time, eager to see if there was another poem. There was indeed, and it made Remus' smile spread wider, his cheeks turning red. That was all too like _him_, to say something raunchy right after something so unbearably sweet. The pink paper was lightly scented of him, and this made Remus smile.

_The softness of your lips _  
_As they slide over mine_  
_Taste like honey to my soul_  
_As they take me back in time_

_Oh the fire of your touch_  
_Like hot silk on my tender skin_  
_The passion I crave so much_  
_As you taste the nectar of my kiss_

_A Slowly drumming melody in my heart_  
_Your skin like a river of light_  
_My moan of pleasure as you start_  
_Ecstasy I'd never fight_

_A lovers tune dances up my spine_  
_As the shadow of your embrace_  
_Slides across my thighs_  
_Ohhh sooo slowly the pace_

_Our hearts mingled in rapture_  
_The torture of passion so sweet_  
_The affection of a thousand years_  
_As at least we meet_

_The motion of our rhythm_  
_In perfect unison we move_  
_Our flight those of doves_  
_As we reach heaven's prostate. x_

Remus pocketed this one too, looking around for more. The next poem was near the portrait, almost under a chair, and Remus had to hunt for a good ten minutes to find it. Once he did though, a grin cracked his face, chocolate placed aside for later due to the poem.

_I look at you and can only see,_  
_My love, my life, my Eternity._

_With you there is no end,_  
_Let's hold each other, our love to tend,_

_In this chaotic world of ours,_  
_One thing is for sure in my heart,_

_You finish the circle throughout my life,_  
_Like a never ending fire through the night,_

_Mystic colors swirl 'round,_  
_Only for you will they die down,_

_Keep me on your mind and in your thoughts,_  
_What we have, my love, cannot be bought. x_

Had Remus not already been in a relationship with the man leaving the chocolates, this would have been the point where he would have kissed him passionately. Remus was hooked, this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. As he folded the note, he spied a couple of tiny words on the outside.

_Out the portrait now... x_

Remus headed out, almost stepping on the next chocolate in his excitement. This time the chocolate was shaped like a perfect heart, and it temporarily caught his attention, Remus smiling helplessly at the adorable heart. He popped it into his mouth and relished it especially before opening the note, despite how desperate he was for more.

_An inner peace surrounds me,_  
_Contentment in my heart._  
_A love that I have longed for,_  
_Right from the very start._

_The serenity I feel inside,_  
_The longing for his touch._  
_His warm and gentle kisses,_  
_Oh, they mean so very much._

_An inner strength inside me,_  
_One Ive never felt before._  
_So thankful for what Im feeling,_  
_Right now and ever more._

_Not a day goes by that I dont learn,_  
_What love is all about._  
_Holding on to what is special._  
_Never giving in to doubt._

_These feelings I hold deep inside,_  
_And the love I have to share._  
_Pour from my heart so freely,_  
_Whenever he is there. x_

Remus found himself with tears in his eyes, and he swept them away quickly. Gods... no need to get all girly and start to cry or something. He smiled, tucking the paper away lovingly, eyes scanning the corridor for another chocolate. He located it at the top of some stairs heading to the floor below, and headed over to pick it up. The chocolate was another heart, with a fancy 'R' shape written on it. Remus savoured this one as well before opening the poem, enjoying it's rich succulence.

_Our love is like this porcelain rose - _  
_Fragile, yet unable to be broken. _  
_This rose, like our love, _  
_Will never die. _

_The dew kissed petals represent _  
_The tears we've cried. _  
_It often says the words of affection _  
_That sometimes go unspoken. _

_Please do not leave our love on the shelf, _  
_With me, you do not have to be afraid to be yourself. _

_As our life together begins, _  
_I want you to hold the porcelain rose close to your heart. _  
_And remember our love is too strong to be torn apart. x_

Remus wiped his eyes again hurriedly, pocketing the poem and heading downstairs. Poetry had always swayed Remus deeply, _he _knew this very well. Remus would cry unashamedly at poems of loss, poems of pain, poems of heartbreak. _He_had often come and held Remus while he flicked through books of poetry, dropping everything he was doing, just so that he could be there if Remus needed to cry. And now, using it against him like this... Oh that was just cruel. Nonetheless, Remus picked up the next chocolate heart, again with a beautiful R on it, put it in his mouth, and then opened the poem. This one knocked him back, hand over his mouth, tears pricking his eyes. It was beautiful.

_I draw these sounds on parchment and hope it would reflect,_  
_Your sacredness deep within me I cherish with honor and respect._  
_Our two souls have united, entwined in love's single embrace,_  
_breathing in happiness and peace, playing in God's sacred space._  
_You are the soil of the earth in which the seed of my soul grow, _  
_You are the mirror of my eyes in which your true reflection show._  
_Inside you I have discovered the meaning of who I am,_  
_Through you I came to realize if I believe I could, I can._  
_You poured the riches of your wisdom into me, a once empty shell,_  
_And made me forget sadness and regret and wave to it farewell._  
_You are the anchor in the days I drift sad and lost away,_  
_My own special mould that God made from human clay._  
_I hope these sounds I drew could even simply explain,_  
_That you are my rainbow I see through the endless rain._  
_I know I am not a Poet, I could not even pretend,_  
_But I hope you know you are the essence who helped my soul to mend. x_

Remus was frozen for a second. That one had really got something inside him. He read it over three times before tucking it away, slightly dazed, staggering to the next poem. It was at the corner between two corridors, and he picked it up, half afraid of what it's beautiful pink paper concealed.

_Every time we touch_  
_I feel as if I'm floating_  
_Your gentle kiss_  
_Will set my spirit soaring_

_You are all I have_  
_Everything to me_  
_Wrapped around your arms_  
_Encompassed in gaiety_

_Feeling your heart_  
_Beating against mine_  
_What I am feeling_  
_Now words can define_  
_Lying with you_  
_Watching the sunrise_  
_Listening to your whispers_  
_Looking in your eyes_

_You are all I have_  
_Everything to me_  
_Wrapped around your arms_  
_Encompassed in gaiety_  
_You are all I need_  
_All my dreams came true_  
_The sun shines brighter _  
_In different golden hues_

_When you smile at me_  
_My knees get weak_  
_I melt inside_  
_Everytime you speak_  
_I am lost without you_  
_I need you to go on_  
_When I am with you_  
_Nothing seems wrong_

_You are all I have_  
_Everything to me_  
_Wrapped around your arms _  
_Encompassed in gaiety_  
_You are all I need_  
_All my dreams came true_  
_The sun shines brighter _  
_In different golden hues_

_You are all I have_  
_All my dreams came true. x_

That was lighter, and Remus smiled gently. It was beautiful and touching, but not so deeply as the last ones. Nonetheless, he was wiping tears from his cheeks as he rounded the corner. This time there was no chocolate, but a piece of paper pinned to a classroom door.

_I myself am not a poet_  
_Though I know it would delight you if I was_  
_Though if I may I will try it_  
_And document the ways I love you, because..._

_The curve of your cheek as you laugh entices me so_  
_The howl of a wolf as you move beneath me_  
_The last squeeze of my hand as you go_  
_The music of your laughter when you have glee_

_I have told you I'm no poet_  
_A shame, as you deserve to be worshipped by words_  
_The beauty of your soul cannot be wrote_  
_I'm really rubbish at this rhyming stuff._

_Remus my love, if I could, I would worship you forever_  
_The divine look of you is all I ever need_  
_And now my dear, I ask you however, _  
_Will you be my valentine? x_

Remus took down the paper, tears flowing freely now. It was a poem. From _him._ The rhyming was rubbish, and it didn't make much sense, but nonetheless, salty trails of water ran helplessly down Remus' cheeks. As though he had a sensor for whenever poetry was having this effect, the door opened, and Remus found himself enveloped in a warm, tender embrace.

"You... you did all this for me?" Remus sniffed helplessly against his boyfriend's chest.

"Yeah." Sirius smiled, Remus secure in his arms. "Of course. I love you."

Remus smiled, moving up to kiss Sirius passionately. "I love you too." He whispered against his boyfriend's lips.


End file.
